


Thirty-two pages

by KinkySnake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire (Avatar), Cockwarming, Dominant Mai, Established Relationship, F/M, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, hint at - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkySnake/pseuds/KinkySnake
Summary: Zuko is horny, but Mai is busy. Patience is not one of his virtue...
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Thirty-two pages

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged spoilers, but I say it again ! 
> 
> I hated Mai at first. She's described as a villain and I thought she didn't really love Zuko. But then she had to say THAT line against Azula. Now I love her and I think they're really cute together ! I'm sure she's very creative in bed. She's always bored after all.

He likes when Mai expresses herself. She doesn’t do it often but when she does, he’s smitten. He’s glad to have her by his sides. It’s hard enough to be the new Fire Lord. She reads him so easily that she’s always getting ahead of him. Sometimes he thinks she knows him better than he does himself.

They were raised in a total opposite way. She was told to be quiet, not to attract attention. He was encouraged to impose himself and demand whatever he wanted. They’re alike in their need to detach themselves from their upbringing.

They got together because they were both here at the time, really. Well, she did have a crush on him since childhood but he had changed a lot since then. It turned more serious very quickly. And when she chose him over Azula, he understood that what they had was real. He’ll never be grateful enough that she didn’t give up on him.

She was his first. He wasn’t. She had actually quite the experience. He was afraid to bore her, because if she had better before, how could he compete ? But she rolled her eyes when he said so and pushed him on the bed to have her way with him. She taught him a lot of things, patiently. He does his best, eager to learn and to please her. They have fun and she reveals herself to be way more playful than he would have thought.

She likes new. She likes danger. She likes to surprise him. That’s how he finds himself sneaking in his own throne room at night to have sex, or on the roof. They have a date one night in the fountain. There’s no sex, but he will cherish that moment all his life. He likes that she takes the lead.

He wonders when she learned to practice shibari, but he’s not gonna complain. He wears rope under his robes sometimes. Nothing constricting, but they sit on his skin, like a hug and an extension of her. It’s pretty too. She likes to admire him, spread on their bed, while he squirms under her sharp eyes. She plays with her knives too, never hurting him, only caressing the skin, making him shiver. He trusts her with his life.

She’s reading some book today. He forgot the title. He forgot a lot of thing, but to his defence, he’s really really horny. He’s sitting on the small couch in their chambers, naked, with Mai on his lap. She’s clothed, but her skirt is ruffled up around her back, so she can take his dick inside her. She was reading when he came into the room, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck, silently asking if she was up for some fun. She threw him a deadpan look and told him she was busy. Then she said _If you can sit still until I finish my chapter, I’ll play with you._ Of course, he can feel her smirking even if he doesn’t see her face. They _are_ playing. And she’s winning. He doesn’t how she can stay still like that.

He squirms, his dick itching to get some friction and she swats his thigh.

“Stop moving.”

He groans, throwing his head back on the backrest. His arms are limp on his sides and he tries to breathe, looking at the room to find something to ground him. There’s nothing. He swallows back a sigh.

He plays with her hair absently. He takes a small strand and braids it. She taught him one day and he took to it. He enjoys the smoothness of her hair and it’s quite a funny activity – he can even do three different patterns ! He makes small braids then braids the braids together. His dick is still aching.

He takes big breathes. He sends more warmth to his cock, to see if she’s gonna react. He’s careful, because she’s not a firebender and she can’t control any of the heat. She squeezes around him and he bites his hand not to cry out. Then he presses hard on the couch because it’s really good when she does that and he’s totally helpless. She stops and he can breathe normally again.

“Mai.” He whines.

“Shush.”

He pouts. He has no patience, he knows that. He’d think of his uncle’s lectures, but he doesn’t want to think of him now.

He wonders if she’s really reading or if she’s just savouring his pain. He guesses the latter, because if she wanted to read, she would simply would have told him no. And she wouldn’t have asked him to get naked. But she pretends well.

She flipped the page exactly thirty-two times since they began.

He’s gonna burst a vessel or something.

Then finally, finally, she slides the bookmark between the pages and closes the book. She puts it down next to him.

“Well, someone has been good.”

He snakes his arms around her and kisses her neck. She puts her arms above his and hums. He moves his hips slowly, creating a tiny thrusting. He’s already losing his mind.

She stands, parting his arms. He doesn’t have the time to protest.

“On your back.”

He makes himself comfortable and she straddles him, bunching her skirt up. She sinks on him again and he moans, placing his hands on her hips. She stays still, looking at him with the smallest smile, taunting him. He takes the challenge and rolls his hips, his hands guiding her on him. He pushes and pulls at her hips, making her move up and down on his cock. She clenches in rhythm, and he wants to sob at the sensation. She’s getting very wet and he slides in her with more force, pleasure tingling in his belly. Her lips are parted and she breathes faster, but her face is still composed, unlike him.

She cups his face, brushing a strand of hair in place. She bends to kiss him, her clothes brushing against his skin. Her hair slide on her shoulders, braids tickling his face.

“Mai.”

He’s already coming undone. He wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She smells good and familiar, and his mind is becoming numb with pleasure. She’s smiling, her hands cradling his head and she’s moving along with him, meeting his thrusts back with enthusiasm. Her moans are light. He holds her tighter.

She angles herself so her clit is rubbing against his stomach and he feels more wetness coating him. His hands slide under her clothes, clutching at her skin. He comes brutally, without a warning, with a strangled cry. He stays with his nose buried in her hair, shaking until his muscles loosen up their hold. She lifts her hips, letting his dick slide out and she rubs herself on him while she kisses his face. His hands stroke her back before pressing down on her hips, giving her more pressure. He knows she’s coming when her thighs squeeze his waist in a sudden motion, and she lets out a satisfied hum.

They stay tangled, kissing lazily, before he gets dressed again. She picks her book up, crushed under their weight. She starts reading again, thirty-two pages before the bookmark.


End file.
